Tourniquet
by Xehanorto
Summary: After Garry and Ib discover a troubling message, Garry finds himself caught in a particular noose with several heads.


**A/N: Alright, so don't hate me for putting out ANOTHER one shot while still having two ongoing fics going on, but these ideas won't get out of my head, so I am writing this now in the hopes that my mind will cooperate with me so I can get updates for my other fics out. I am warning you all now, this will be one of my darker fics…even though most of my fics have been disturbing up to now. So, I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Ib and Garry had been spending a bit of time together now and Garry was becoming more and more impressed with her as they continued on. She seemed so brave for a little girl, being able to handle the things in here that scared him. Part of him wished that he could be just as brave as her, but at the same time he knew that it couldn't happen.

This gallery though was not doing him any favors, paintings were jumping from the walls to attack them, headless statues were chasing them, and now these creepy mannequin heads were popping up. He knew he would probably crack, but he would get Ib out of here. She didn't deserve to go through this ordeal, no one did.

This next room seemed calm enough, just a simple grey room with a single mirror in it. Sure harmless enough, the two went up to the mirror and examined it, finding nothing out of the ordinary, simply their reflections. Garry gave a silent sigh of relief at this; finally something in this Gallery seemed normal.

However, when the two of them turned around, they saw a mannequin head sitting at the door blocking their way out. After Ib went to examine it, the two of them looked back in the mirror hoping it would move the mannequin head, but instead it climbed behind Garry and stared at them through the mirror.

Garry immediately became startled, falling backwards away from the mannequin head. "EEK! W-what is that?" Garry immediately got up and ran in front of the head, anger apparent in his eyes. "WHY YOU…..!" The sight of Garry being so angry caused Ib to cower in fear, closing her eyes as Garry kicked the head clear across the room, shattering it into pieces.

Garry was panting a little after kicking the head across the room, with Ib now having reopened her eyes after hearing the shattering. "Hmph…see just a mannequin. Let's go Ib." The two of them left the room with a fear in the back of Garry's mind that nothing in this gallery was normal. However, upon leaving the room there were a lot more mannequins in the gallery that seemed to be staring him down everywhere they went.

Eventually Ib and Garry arrived back in the room where they were at before, except there was an obvious change. There was a mannequin head hanging from the ceiling, dripping red like substance from his eyes into the vase below. Garry immediately shuddered at the sight while Ib just looked on curiously. While she did so, he walked up to the notice on the back wall and immediately grew pale, while walking back towards Ib.

"We should go…there's nothing of interest here."

Ib couldn't control her curiosity however, and went to read the notice, having Garry read the words she couldn't understand.

'_One of our visitors has damaged one of the displays. If found, please report them promptly.'_ The poster began to peel off of the wall and while Garry tried to stop it, Ib reached up and pulled it off the wall, revealing two words etched with blue painting, that was slowly dripping to the ground.

'_Hanged Garry'_

Garry immediately shivered at the sight of those two words and wanted to leave the room. Even though Ib seemed to become mesmerized by the message, Garry ended up having to drag her out of the room, to snap her out of the trance.

Garry stood outside the door, where he had laid Ib down with his coat after she had passed out in the hallway. He was concerned for her, especially after she seemed to falter when she saw that painting of her parents a few minutes ago. She seemed so strong, but after seeing her so…defenseless at the sight of that, he wasn't so sure.

He sighed to himself, looking down at his watch, noticing that it had stopped ticking on, like time was frozen. This place got stranger every moment and the sooner he could leave, the sooner he could get therapy for this madness.

"I feel like I'm about to lose my head…great, that message I saw earlier is getting to me."

Little did Garry know, a green thorny stem was slowly curling down from the ceiling of the hallway that slowly slithered through the air like a snake slowly closing in on its prey. The stem began to encroach around Garry's neck, making sure to avoid is carefully watching eye, that seemed to be focused on everything except himself.

The stem carefully knotted itself behind Garry's head, the stem wrapped out his fragile little neck, without yet touching it. Meanwhile, Garry pulled out his rose to make sure it was still in good health, still not noticing the stem around his neck.

"Alright, still in go-"

Suddenly, the vine pulled back and pulled Garry up into the air, with thorns slowly ingraining themselves into the front of his throat. The sudden jerking of him caused Garry to drop his rose on the ground, while he began flailing wildly, trying to escape. However, the flailing around simply caused the thorns on the stem to cut deeper into his throat, causing blood to begin to trickle onto his already wilting rose.

As Garry's panic continued several other nooses formed in the ceiling with cracked mannequin heads filling the nooses. They would all be slowly lowered to where they would be surrounding Garry at eye sight, with red liquids dripping from the cracks on their being. As if they were all connected, each of the mannequin heads opened their mouths at once to speak something.

"You broke our brother to pieces."

At this point Garry's rose had wilted down to five petals, but instead of gashes forming on his body, the thorn noose that surrounded his neck had simply become tighter, with the thorns going deeper into his throat. He felt so drained now that his flailing had stopped and he was simply now hanging staring at a mannequin head that was only a few inches in front of him.

"Your…brother was going to hurt…us…"

The mannequin head seemed to frown in response even though he could not move his mouth.

"No, we never hurt visitors as long as they adhere to the rules. You broke one of us, therefore you must replace what was lost."

Garry was about to ask what he meant when he began to hear a ripping sound. It wasn't his coat or anything like that, instead he looked down and saw his neck slowly become decapitated from his body. At this point the rose below was drowned in his blood and was now a purple color, with only three rose petals left.

"What's…going to happen…to me?"

Garry was running out of oxygen fast, though he wasn't sure if it was from his throat being effectively cut off from his body or if it was from the tight grip that was on his throat. He knew his time was almost up and while it wouldn't do any good to wonder what was going to happen, he couldn't help ask in his final moments.

"You will become what you broke, then you will be punished."

Garry began to gag a little as the thorns had now completely crossed through his neck, the pain being unbearable. As he saw his rose wither down to two fleeting petals, he felt like the skin on his face began to peel off. He weakly raised up his arms and felt around his head and could no longer feel any skin or hair, or any of those features, only his skull.

"Why…augh…ghmam"

Garry tried to ask why, but he found himself unable to speak anymore, his words only coming out as groans and growls. His eyes looked down and he saw that his rose had one petal left on it and it was barely hanging on to the stem. So this was how he was going to die, in a gallery because he kicked something.

"Iahgb…Ijahsnmb…Iiiiib"

"Ib? Don't worry, she will be well cared for by you. She has only shown…kindness to us, even though some try to kill, each piece of us still fascinates her. Don't worry…I would worry about enduring your punishment."

Suddenly a large ripping noise was heard, like a quilt being torn in two pieces. Garry couldn't suddenly feel any of him, but soon had his suspicions confirmed when he heard a loud thump. His eyes wandered down to the ground and saw his body lying there with where his head should be, having peeled skin on the floor.

The heads simply began to laugh, their emotionless tone beginning to ring throughout the gallery. One by one, the heads began to be pulled back into the ceiling, the structure itself becoming liquid like it could be passed through. Garry wondered when he would be pulled through for his punishment, as if this wasn't enough. Suddenly a creaking noise was heard a singular mannequin head was seen entering the long corridor and moving up to his body.

The head slid itself onto place where Garry's neck would connect to his body and stitches seem to be formed where he had been decapitated from his body. As the stitches were sown connecting the head to the body, the peeled skin began to creep onto the head, melding with it. At the sight of this Garry began to scream, but it only came out is growls and moans.

He wanted to curse right now, do anything he could to let out his anger, but he was forced to watch as this fake got up and tested his body. "Gughh….ihh…bllkmn…"

The fake looked up at the head amused, with a giant smirk on his face, while he bent down and grabbed a now fully healed rose. "Why should I give back what you don't deserve? This is just the first of many, but don't worry, I'll keep Ib safe. Someone here does have an eye on her and she will protect her once we meet."

The fake simply began laughing to himself as he walked back into the room Ib was in, while Garry simply moaned while he was dragged through the ceiling into an unknown room.

As far as he could tell, the room was all red and all he could hear was chuckling, unable to see anything else. Suddenly he heard what appeared to be crawling, but couldn't figure out how to move in retreat or in any direction at all.

He suddenly felt a cold touch on the top of his head and his eyes saw The Lady in Blue rubbing it with a wide smirk on her face, with her other hand holding a fake blue rose. Garry immediately showed fear in his eyes, even though he knew he was already dead. "Gewmg…awib…"

"Oh, but you already ran away from me once Garry, this time we are going to enjoy some quality time together. Besides, we have some entertainment to watch until you learn to love me."

Garry mentally gulped at the sound of that, he wanted nothing to do with this place, let alone with a lady who tried to kill her. Blue simply continued to stroke his head as Garry simply sat there, trying to endure the torture he would receive for who knows how long.


End file.
